geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piwnica
thumb|250px|Wygląd piwnicy. Zauważ, że potwór został już uwolniony. Piwnica (inaczej: więzienie) to pomieszczenie, do którego mamy dostęp po przejściu poziomu The Challenge. Znajduje się w Vault Of Secrets i oznakowany jest specjalnymi drzwiami w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu. Gdy "Keymaster" pozwala nam tam wejść i zabrać zawartość skrzynki, mówi by przy tym, by nie dotykać niczego innego. Po zabraniu zawartości skrzynki ujawnia się potwór, który proponuje nam uwolnienie go i prosi nas o zdobycie trzech kluczy. Brama jest zablokowana trzema kłódkami, które należy odblokować poszczególnymi kluczami. Klucze * Pomarańczowy - znajduje się w skrzynce w Chamber of Time. * Niebieski - można zdobyć go przechodząc Chaos Gaunlet. * Zielony - otrzymuje się go po otwarciu pierwszej specjalnej skrzynki w Pokoju Skarbów. Wymagane jest do tego otwarcie 50 zwykłych skrzynek. Skrzynka Gdy uwolnimy potwora, możemy otworzyć skrzynkę, którą przekazał on nam w postaci daru. Jej zawartość to: * fioletowy klucz, służący do odblokowania Demon Gauntlet, * jeden z efektów śmierci, * ikona przypominającą czaszkę. Teorie Są teorie, które jakoby mówiły o tym, że potwór miałby być w następnych wersjach gry kolejną Valutą. Miała by ona być o wiele bardziej złożona niż poprzednie. Np. Uwięzienie strażnika, więcej piwnic czy nawet czekanie dnia na wpisanie kolejnego kodu. Dialogi Przed uwolnieniem potwora= * Well, well, well. What do we have here? (Cóż, cóż, cóż. Co my tu mamy?) ** You look like someone who is interested in a deal... (Wyglądasz na kogoś zainteresowanego zakładem...) ** Help me get out of here, and I will make you worth your while. (Pomóż mi stąd wyjść, a sprawię, że czas nie będzie czasem straconym.) ** See the locks over there? You need to unlock them. (Widzisz te kłódki obok? Musisz je odblokować) (po kliknięciu na kłódkę) * RubRub locked me in here, for no reason. (RubRub uwięził mnie tu bez powodu.) ** He said there would be chicken. (Powiedział, że tu będzie kurczak.) ** There was no chicken... (Tu nie było kurczaka...) ** I cannot stay here any longer. You must find a way to release me. (Nie mogę tu już dłużej siedzieć, musisz uwolnić mnie w jakiś sposób.) |-|Uwolnienie potwora= * I... I am free... (Ja... jestem wolny...) ** So many years lost. Locked away in that filthy cage... (Tyle lat straconych, uwięziony w tej okropnej celi...) ** Now that I have my freedom, I must continue where I left off. (Skoro jestem już wolny, mogę dokończyć to, co przerwałem wcześniej.) * RubRub told me he was cooking some chicken. Then he locked me in. (RubRub powiedział mi, że smaży tutaj kurczaka, a następnie zamknął mnie tutaj.) ** Now that you have freed me, I can continue my master plan. (Skoro już mnie uwolniłeś, mogę ponowić mój mistrzowski plan.) ** DESTROY the world of Geometry Dash! And I couldn't have done it without you username. (ZNISZCZĘ świat Geometry Dash! Nie zrobiłbym tebo bez ciebie gracza.) ** But I almost forgot, I left you a small gift. As a token of my appreciation. (Prawie o czymś zapomniałem, zostawiłem dla ciebie mały prezent w ramach podziękowań.) ** You should prepare yourself for when I return. (Przygotuj się na mój powrót) ** You will need it... (Przyda ci się...) (potwór znika i Keymaster zauważa gracza) * Hey I heard some noi... (Hej, usłyszałem jakiś hała...) ** Wait... Is the gate... (Chwila... czy ta brama...) ** ... You opened the gate... (... Otworzyłeś bramę...) ** YOU OPENED THE GATE! GAH THIS IS BAD. (OTWORZYŁEŚ BRAMĘ! O NIE, TO ŹLE!) ** BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD... (ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE ŹLE...) (wraz z dialogami twarz Keymastera ukazuje coraz większe przerażenie i zdziwienie) Po zakończeniu dialogu pojawia się skrzynka, która odblokowuje ikonę, efekt śmierci oraz fioletowy klucz, który odblokowuje Demon Gauntlet. |-|Przed odblokowaniem piwnicy= * I guess you don't like rules... (Zgaduję, że nie lubisz zasad...) * RubRub told me not to let anyone in. (RubRub kazał mi nie wpuszczać nikogo.) * This is not the door you are looking for. (To nie drzwi, których szukasz.) * I don't understand why you keep clicking... (Nie rozumiem dlaczego nadal próbujesz klikać...) * Trust me, you don't want to come in here. (Uwierz mi, nie chcesz tam wchodzić.) * You are not ready... (Nie jesteś gotów..) * I can't let you in. (Nie mogę cię wpuścić.) * Player used knock. It's not very effective. (Gracz użył pukania. Nie było zbyt efektywne.) * Don't you have something better to do? (Nie masz niczego lepszego do roboty?) * That is a bad idea... (To kiepski pomysł...) * ... Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Elementy gry dodane w 2.1